Big Brother
by mysticalpurple
Summary: IT'S BACK! WOOT! Read it and laugh!
1. Numero Uno

Big Brotherr 

Summary: 12 everyday normal people are put in a securely locked house where they will be watched and monitored on their activities.

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own inuyasha… **thinks to self **if only I did…

Characters:

NameAgeLocation

Kagome 17 Minneapolis, Minnesota

Kouga 22 Washington D.C.

Sessy 34 Omaha, Nebraska

Rin 17 New York, New York

Inuyasha 29 ?

Kaeda 65 Houston, Texas

Kikyo 26 Orlando, Florida

Sango 23 Baltimore, Maryland

Miroku 24 L.A., California

Jaken ?

Shippo 9 Burbank, California

Yura 32 Topeka, Kansas

(yes I know the ages aren't accurate to the story, but hey! Its my story!)

**Friday 6:00 pm**

"The contestants are waiting in the lobby." 

"Good, bring them into the living room." Said a booming voice.

"Hello, and welcome to the Big Brother house. Are you all having a good time?" said a loud voice on an intercom.

A tiny mumble of "yes" can be heard.

"That's super. Why don't you introduce yourselves with a little game. When one person is done speaking then they are to point to another guest. Kaeda, why don't you begin."

A short, plump woman wearing a purple dress with pink spots stood up, "Well, hello. My name is Kaeda and I'm a retired Psychiatrist from Houston, Texas. I am 65 years old." When she was done, she pointed to a short red head.

"Uh… um… erm… I am… uh…"

"Get on with it you rodent!"

"Shut up inuyasha!"

"Don't yell at Him!"

"You to Kikyo!"

"Fuck you!"

Kaeda shook her head, "Settle down, Settle down! Go on Shippo."

"Ok," he said, "My name is Shippo and I'm from Burbank, California. I'm only 9 years old, but I have already graduated the 11th grade."

After a few minuets of tension, a guy wearing a red sweatshirt spoke up, "Point you little sorry ass piece of sh-"

"Fine, I pick… you!" Shippo said pointing to a girl with a tongue ring.

She was wearing a black halter top and a red and black skirt stood up, "Hi! I'm 18 years old and I am from Minneapolis. I am a freshman at the University of Minnesota. GO GOPHERS!" Said the girl sarcastically.

"Your name?" said the guy, wearing the sweatshirt.

"Oh, um, it's Kagome." She said, looking pink in the face. "Your turn!"

The silver-haired freak looked astonished, "Who, me? Well, my name is Inuyasha and I'm from none-of-your-business. I'm 29 years old. Happy Now? Well, I choose you." He said pointing to a girl in a tennis outfit.

"Hi, My name is Sango. I'm 23 years old and I'm from Baltimore, Maryland and I work for a printing company." She said, afterward pointing to a boy with a knit sweater.

"Well, My Name Is Miroku. I'm 24 years old and I work at a University in Los Angeles." Miroku said, pushing in his glasses. "Um, you!"

A woman with long black hair dressed in a purple prom dress stood up, "My name Is Kikyo, I'm 26 and I work at a very important business in Orlando, Florida. Your turn!"

An short girl in a long pink shirt and hip-huggers stood up,"My name is Rin and I'm also 17 years old. I attend the University of New York. You!"

A toad-like creature stood-up, "My name is Jaken. You!"

A Girl with hair down to the bottom of her green dress stood up, "My name is Yura. I live in Topeka, Kansas. I am a 32 year old Hair Dresser. You!"

A boy dressed in black stood up, "Hey. I'm Kouga and I'm 22 years old. I'm from Washington, D.C. You!"

A boy with long silver hair who looks strongly like Inuyasha stood up, "My name is Shessy, and I am a Stock Holder from Omeha, Nebraska. I am 34 years old.

"Well, now that everyone has introduced himself or herself, lets get settled. There are 2 bedrooms. When I say go, you are to find a bed. When you find a bed you want, place your suitcase upon it. That way everyone will know it is your bed. After everyone has a place to sleep, you will be able to get settled." Said the voice, "On Your mark, Get Set…. GO!"

With that everyone ran towards the hall. Everyone was pushing and shoveing to get their way to the rooms.

After what seemed like ten minuets, A bull horn came on, "Congratulations! Everyone in room one please go outside. Everyone in room 2 stay here."

Everyone but Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo went outside.

"You are group two. I want you to decide who will be your room Capitan."

"Well, I think I should be the Capitan, cause I have great skills." Shippo said.

"Then it is settled," The Intercom said, "Shippo is your Capitan. That means Shippo will be in charge of the clothing budget."

"Fuck!" Inuyasha said, "You shit hole why do you get to be the Capitan?"

"Inuyasha, settle down! You will get your chance!" Kagome said, holding his arm, "They pick one every week!"

"Kagome is right," The voice said, "You will get to choose every week. If we have anymore language problems with you Inuyasha, you will be punished."

Inuyasha grinned, "Oh really? FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FU-"

"Congratulations, you are now in charge of Shippo Duty." The voice interrupted.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said, spitting.

"Shippo is only 9, so that means he will need some help with cleaning and bathing."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Every morning and night, you will bathe young Shippo, while feeding him and cleaning up his items."

Inuyasha looked to stunned for words.

"Now will group 2 please call in group 1."

When they were outside, Kagome walked over to inuyasha, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I can help!"

"Shut up you wench, I'll do it myself!" Inuyasha said.

"Fuck you then!" Kagome screamed, picking up Shippo and comforting him.

"Kagome, I like you." Shippo said.

"Why thank you Shippo!" Kagome said, smiling.

Shessy came outside and called the group in.

Everyone was waiting in the Conference room when the intercom went on again, "Now that everyone has been spoken to about the groups, you are now able to take your showers or anything you want for the next 2 hours. There is some rules for you all to learn:

Do not leave the house.

The Locked room is to stay closed. That means your not to try and open it.

Those are the rules. Have fun in getting to know eachother! TV signing out!"

"Why is he called 'TV'?" asked a confused Shippo.

"Duh! The Voice? God you're a stupid ass!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Stop being so mean to Shippo!" Kagome said, pulling Shippo to her chest, "He is just a baby!"

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha said Storming out.

"Kagome! How dare you!" Kikyo said following Inuyasha.

"Shippo, why don't you help me get dressed!"

"Ok!" Shippo said following Kagome.

"God she doesn't need getting help getting dressed." Shessy said, "she is 17!"

"She is just trying to make Shippo feel happy," Rin said, "It's a form of saying your special to me."

"I want to know I feel special in that way!" Miroku said.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed." Sango said.

"Need my help?" Said Miroku

"Back off." Sango said as she stood up. "I don't think your special."

With that Kikyo walks in wearing her pajamas, "inuyasha doesn't want to be bothered right now." She said sitting next to Nuraku.

"No shit." Yura said, "It's inuyasha. He is moody."

"Why would he be moody?" Jaken said.

Camera B Bedroom 2 

"So Shippo this one or this one?" Kagome asked picking up two bikini's. One was red and white stripped with a skull on the right breast with a thong bottom. The other was a plain black tie-up thong two piece.

"Erm… The black one." Shippo said in a dreary voice.

"Great! Now you can get dressed. Did you bring a swimsuit?" Kagome asked while taking off her shirt.

"Yes…" Shippo gulped.

"Great!" Kagome shrieked, pulling on her top, "you can get dressed! If you want me to leave, I can."

"Please…" Shippo mumbled.

"Ok!" Kagome took the bottom of her swimsuit and left.

Camera G Conference Room "So, like I was saying…" Rin was saying 

"Hey Kagome!" Sango interrupted.

Kagome walked in with a fluffy pink robe on, "Hey Sango! What's up?"

"Nothing much. All ready for bed?" Sango asked, "Cause we have 2 hours before the video diary…"

"Not necessary-." Kagome began

"Well, well, well." Inuyasha said walking in to the conference room.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrup-."

"Hey! They have a hot tub!" Shessy said running in, "Let's get in!" 

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

For what was like 30 minuets of fighting over the only bathroom, everyone but Kagome and Shippo were in the hot tub.

"Great idea Shessy!" Rin said.

"I agree with her. This is great for my pores. You ok, Kikyo?" Sango asked Kikyo, who was wearing a faux fur bikini.

"NO! This swimsuit is only for show, not actually… Bathing in!" Kikyo cried. Everyone jumped at her screams.

"HEY KAGOME!" Yura said to Kagome and Shippo, who was clutching a towel to his chest.

"He's ok, just needed some cheering up." Kagome said taking Shippo's towel and folding it onto the table.

"Get in Kagome!" Sango said motioning to Kagome.

"One moment!"

"Kagome will you be with me?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, now get in! Shippo, you wont conquer your fear of water without getting _in_ the water!" Kagome hugged Shippo.

Shippo got into the hot tub while Kagome took off her robe.

Everyone was staring at her. Miroku covered Shippo's eyes. Sango was the first to speak, "Wow Kagome you look pretty-"

"Hot!" Miroku finished for her. Kagome turned red.

"This is what my friend bought me. She said I needed to turn my life around. Anyways I used to wear pink frilly one pieces!"

"Twirl." Kouga said.

"What?" Yura and Kagome asked in unison

"Twirl." Kouga repeated. 

"Ok." Kagome twirled.

"A Thong?" Kikyo said disgusted.

"Yeah? Why?" Sango said cheerfully, "Personally, I like it. That's great Kagome!"

"I like it." Kouga and Miroku said in unison

" Well I think it's stupid," Kikyo said

"You would. Miroku, you can open his eyes now. She is in the tub." Sango said.

An hour later, Everyone was fed and showerd and sitting in the conference room.

The intercom came on and told the group that they will do a video Diary tonight.

"What's a video diary?" Shippo asked Inuyasha

"Don't ask me. Ask your girlfriend." Inuyasha replied pointing to Kagome.

"It is a diary you don't have to write in. You just speak into a camera about your thoughts." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"What's a girlfriend?" Shippo asked himself.

The intercom came on, "Shippo, to the video room please. That is the one with the pink door."

"Good Luck!" Sango told him.

Diary: Shippo 

"Well, um, my favorite guest is Kagome. She is really nice and all. My least favorite is Inuyasha cause he threatened to kill me after dinner."

**Diary: Kagome**

"My favorite guest is Sango because we have a lot in common. My least favorite would have to be Yura because she left hair in the shower."

**Diary: Sango**

"My favorite guest is Kagome because we are like sisters. My least favorite would have to be Kikyo because all she talks about is Inuyasha and Death!"

**Diary: Miroku**

"My favorite guest would have to be Inuyasha because after dinner we became friends. My least favorite guest? That would have to be Rin. She is so annoying!"

**Diary: Kouga**

"hmmm… I got None."

**Diary: Kikyo**

"Fuck, who would I say is my favorite? Well, that would be inuyasha because he is so hot and funny and cute and RIPPED! I'm serious I saw him with his shirt off and DAMN! Well for my least favorite is Kagome because she is a slutty bitch that doesn't understand the words 'Fuck It'!"

**Diary: Rin**

"Who is my favorite guest? Well that would have to be everyone! I mean I love everyone equally because well, how can you not! And speaking of that I belive everyone hear likes me too cause the kept SMILING at me! Well Id say my least favorite would have to be Yura because she said my hair was an 80's style witch I totally have to disagree on because I got it done at Regis in the mall, witch-"

**Diary: Shessy**

"My favorite is Nuraku, and my least favorite is Rin."

**Diary: Jaken**

"My favorite would have to be Kagome, cause she is hot in a bikini. My least favorite is Yura, because she said I have a hair style not even worthy for George Foreman. I HAVE NO HAIR!"

**Diary: Yura**

"I have no favorites they all suck. I hate everyone."

**Diary:Inuyasha**

FUCK YOU WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!

Diary: Kaeda 

"Well, I'm going to have to say that my most favorite guest would be Rin, because she has great social skills. My least favorite would be Yura because she puts down to many people."

After everyone was done, They were all sitting in the conference room.

"Lights out in fifteen minuets!" TV said.

"Fuck! Inuyasha said.

Thanks for reading my story. I will put another chapter up soon!


	2. Dose

Hey you faithful readers, its Danielle again I'd like to present to you:

THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but every night I dream I did… 

So far in Big Brother we have split the 12 guests into the bedrooms. Here is the bed plan

Bedroom 1 K S J N R K 

i hauIa

kekrne

yeead

osnka

yu

Bedroom 2 SKIYSM 

hanuaI

igurnr

poyago

pmaok

oesu

h

a

**Tuesday 9:00 am**

CAMERA A BEDROOM 1 

Jaken is getting dressed while Kaeda is trying to wake Shessy up. Kikyo looks pissed at Nuraku who used her Dove Shampoo. Rin is babbling to the camera.

_CAMERA B BEDROOM 2_

Kagome is yelling at inuyasha for getting mad at Shippo, who is crying on his bed. Miroku is staring at Sango getting dressed. Yura is brushing her hair and Kouga is staring at Kagome.

"Good morning guests!" a booming voice said cheerfully

"Shut up inuyasha! The Magic Cookie is talking!"

"Who the hell is the Magic Cookie?" Inuyasha asked

"Today the Capitan's will vote someone in their bedrooms off." TV said.

"That." Shippo said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What a dumb as-"

"Watch it Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Kouga, can you watch my stuff for me? I need to brush my teeth and change my tongue ring." Kagome said walking to the bathroom

"No! Kouga go away ill watch her stuff!" Inuyasha said.

"She asked me!" Kouga bellowed.

"Fuck you, she didn't mean it!" Inuyasha said.

"Whatever." Kouga said, walking to the bathroom

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, "Kagome is in there!"

"I know." Kouga smiled.

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha said running to the bathroom

_Camera Z Diary Room_

**Diary: Shippo**

"As Capitan of my Group I would like to vote Kagome and Inuyasha. The two people I love and hate."

**Diary: Shessy**

"As Capitan of my Group I would like to vote Kikyo and Jaken. I just want to see what is going to happen to them I hate them.

_Camera G Conference Room_

Everyone is sitting in the conference room waiting for Shessy to come back.

"Today we will have a play! The Capitan of each group picked two people for a later mission. They following people are who they chose," TV said to the guests, "Kagome, Jaken, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. The play will be decided among the other contestants. The only people who cant vote are the four I just called. When I call out your name please come to the diary room. Shippo, will you start?"

Shippo waved good-bye to the shocked guests.

**Diary: Shippo**

"Well, I always liked the movie, _Sleeping Beauty. _But their isn't enough guests. _Snow white, _No! _Cinderella!"_

**Diary: Yura**

"I like _Rupunzel!_"

**Diary: Miroku**

"I wouldn't mind a spin off from _Sex and the City_"

**Diary: Shessy**

"Hmm… _The Adventures of Pluto Nash!_"

**Diary: Nuraku**

"_Terminator"_

**Diary: Kaeda**

"_Breakfast at Tiffany's_"

**Diary: Rin**

"I liked the play _The Music Man_"

**Diary: Sango**

"_Annie_"

"Well now that everyone has voted, I would just like to announce that nobody picked the same one so we will vote between the two most available: ANNIE and CINDERELLA!" TV announced.

"Cool! Mine was picked!" Sango cheered.

An hour later everyone voted and TV came on, "Well, the results are CINDERELLA!"

Everyone made a noise of some sort on this.

"Wow! I voted for that!" Sango said cheerfully.

"And how will we decide who plays who?" Inuyasha asked

"Good question," TV said, "Miroku, can you get a sheet of paper and cut it into 11 pieces?"

"Erm… ok."

Miroku leaves and comes back with eleven pieces of trash.

"Great!" TV said, "Now put them into Inuyasha's hat."

"NO!" Inuyasha bellowed, "I love this hat! It's my favorite!"

"I never liked the West Coast Choppers," Yura murmured

"WHAT?" Inuyasha screamed putting up a fist

"Calm Down Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Shut up you wench! Inuyasha said

Kagome looked hurt, "FUCK YO-"

"That's it Kagome, You will share Shippo Duty with Inuyasha. Miroku, Write down the parts I tell. You. Ready?" Miroku nodded. "Great. Cinderella. King. Prince. Step-sister one. Stepsister two. Mice one. Mice two. Step mother. Queen. Mice three. Flora. Yura, you are the Director. That means you go around and have everyone grab a part. From the hat after Miroku is done writing them down."

After everyone received a piece of paper, they were allowed to open it.

"Stepsister two?" Kikyo screamed

"Queen?" Shessy said

"King!" Rin said

"Stepsister one?" Miroku asked

"Stepmother? Sango said

"Prince!" Kagome yelled

"Dancer!" Inuyasha announced

"Mice three?" Jaken said

"Flora!" Nuraku said

"Mice two?" Kaeda said

"Mouse one!" Shippo said cheerfully

"Who is Cinderella?" Kikyo asked

"I am." Kouga replied.

"This must be… a mistake! The only person good for their part is Shippo!" Kikyo cried

"No, there was no mistake." TV said, "The part you picked is the part you get. The play will go on tonight at 9:30 and the person I think is the best is the House leader. The costumes and scripts are on the front step. GOOD LUCK!"

"Whose Flora?" Nuraku asked

"Cinderella's most trusted friend. She is the florists daughter." Kagome said.

"How will I get into this? Inuyasha said

"Apparently you're a female dancer!" Rin screamed

"The prince and Cinderella kiss! You lucky Kouga!" Miroku said, patting Kouga on the back

Kouga, Kagome, AND Inuyasha turned red.

"Aww, Inuyasha a little jealous?" Yura teased

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha stormed off. As he left, he pushed Shippo into the trash can, causing him to cry.

"INUYASHA! NOW I HAVE TO BATH HIM!" Kagome screamed

At that TV went on, "I know how much you don't want to do the play."

A few people agreed.

"So I have a mystery task instead."

"What is it?" Shippo sobbed

"Well, It wouldn't be a mystery if they told us now would it?" Sango said

"There will be a vote in the video diary room right now. Shippo, you begin."

**Diary: Shippo**

"Well, I wanted to do the play, but I am exited on the new task. I'm voting for the play."

**Diary: Shessy**

"Damn, hard to choose. I would have to say The new task because I'm not really happy being the 'Queen'.

**Diary: Kagome**

"Erm… I want the MYSTERY task because well, personally I don't want to be the prince. I'm not prince material!"

**Diary: Inuyasha**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS I HAVE NOT A SHITING CLUE WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT I FUCKIN HATE YOU YOU FUCK-"

**Diary: Miroku**

"**A spin-off from sex and the city. Wait what was the question?"**

**Diary: Rin**

"Shessy told me to listen to my heart on whatever I wanted last night because I was having some problems with my ex. (he was stalking me, so I was planning on making a restraining order on him) so anyways I don't know what I want I love a mystery so I guess I want the 'hard, mysterious' task. Hehe that's how I like them (guys of course tehehe!)

**Diary: Kaeda**

"Well, I am 65 years old I don't really care of the choices so I'll go with the play."

**Diary: Sango**

"What is Miroku thinking right now? That damn monk got me all googly inside. Well, I want to see him suffer so I am going for the new task.

**Diary: Yura**

"DAMN YOU HONEY COMB!"

**Diary: Jaken**

"HMMM… yes I want the new task cause do I look like a rodent? Don't answer that."

**Diary: Kikyo**

"I'm on my period, so I don't give shit of what we do. I want the play but the new task cant get any harder."

**Diary: Nuraku**

"I like butter."

After the diary's were through, TV came on, "We have the results. But first, Big Brotherr would like to announce that our sponsors would like it if we would name their company's sometimes. Like, Billy Bob's Creamed Corn, We make sure to cream your corn!" So if you could I will give you the sponsors tomorrow. Well, the New Task was most voted, event though many of you didn't even vote. The task is that starting tomorrow, we will have a Topic Day."

"What's a 'Topic Day'?" Shippo asked

"A Topic Day is where every night I will tell you what to wear for tomorrow. Tomorrow is Pop Singer day. Where you are to dress up like the Pop singer I will tell you. The list is on the front step." TV announced

Miroku went to get the list, when returning passing them around. The list is:

Shippo: Nick Lachey

Kagome: Brittney Spears

Kikyo: Jessica Simpson

Inuyasha: Michael Jackson

Yura: Michelle Branch

Jaken: Prince

Shessy: Hillary Duff

Rin: Avirl Lavigne

Nuraku: Drake Bell

Sango: Ashley Simpson

Miroku: Justin Timberlake

Kaeda: Missy Elliot

Kouga: P Diddy

"What the hell?" Kagome said, "Brittney Spears?"

"At least your not Hillary Duff. I'm not a girl!" Shessy said.

TV came on, "Diary room is now open 24/7. you can come in at any time. Well, you have to go in there to vote off who you think. You may pick two. Shippo, you are first.

Diary: Shippo

"I think we need to get rid of Inuyasha and Yura"

Diary: Kagome

"Inuyasha. Wait no I want Yura and Jaken. I just don't like them."

Diary: Inuyasha

"YOU BITCH I AINT VOTING FOR SOME SKANKY WHOR-"

Diary: Rin

"Hmm… I never liked Yura because she always leaves hair in the shower and that's just nasty. Jaken can suck it cause he is just so small and annoying."

Diary: Nuraku

"Jaken and Kaeda. They snore."

Diary: Shessy

"Well, I want to see Kaeda gone. She doesn't want to imput and she doesn't look good in a swimsuit mmk? And Rin. She is annoying"

Diary: Kaeda

"Inuyasha and Jaken."

Diary: Jaken

"Kaeda and Shessy. They snore."

Diary: Miroku

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE (turns around and moons the camera) YOU OTHER BROT-"

Diary: Sango

"Miroku and Kouga. Kouga just keeps staring at kagome's ass and I am her friend. SUCK IT MIROKU!"

Diary: Kouga

"Kikyo and Jaken."

Diary: Kikyo

"Jaken and Yura. They snore big time."

After Dinner, they decided to play truth or dare.

"Kikyo, I dare you to Make-out with…. Inuyasha!" Shessy said laughing

"Watch out inuyasha cause here I come!" Kikyo said, walking towards him. When she met up with him, she kissed him."

"Psst. Kouga!" Miroku whispered, "Lets get inuyasha drunk!"

"Ok!" Kouga said leaving the room

"Kikyo, your turn." Rin said.

"Hmm… Kagome, I dare you to run around naked." Kikyo said, smiling.

"HELL NO!" Kagome said, hugging her chest as if to cover it up

"Kikyo, that's not fair." Sango said.

"Fine, Run around in your underwear!" Kikyo squealed

"I can deal with that." Kagome said, taking off her shirt and pants.

"How many laps?" Kagome asked after a while

"3." Kikyo said amazed.

Kagome ran around in her Victoria's secret bra (pg. 23 on October's editon)

"I got drinks!" Kouga yelled

"GREAT!" Kagome said grabbing a glass as she passed by.

"Kouga! Were over here!" Sango said

"Hello? Kouga?" Kikyo said.

Kouga just kept on staring.

"OH! Erm…" Kouga said

"Our drinks?" Nuraku asked

"Here you go inuyasha." Kouga said, handing him the largest glass of fast-active GUARENTEED DRUNK in 90 seconds

"Thanks… What is this?" Inuyasha asked

"Cranberry juice. We have some people underage here." Kouga said. Kouga passed it around.

"Back!" Kagome said, breathing deeply

"Kagome it's your turn." Rin said.

"Um, ok! Miroku, I Dare you to kiss Sango!" Kagome said giggling

"Ok, come here Sango." Miroku said.

"I will kill you Kagome!" Sango said. As they kissed, Miroku touched her butt causing her to slap him.

"Your turn Miroku." Kagome said.

"Kagome and Inuyasha need to make out."

"Naw…" Kagome blushed

"Please?" Miroku asked

"O…K…" Inuyasha said

"Huh?" Kagome thought

"Inuyasha came over and kissed her, laying her down onto the couch. His kisses were hard, yet soft in all the right places. Kagome felt the blood coming to her head. Inuyasha came on top of her, kissing her harder. His hand came up to her breast and rubbed it in a clockwise motion. Kagome moaned and pressed herself towards his body, sweat reaching her neck as he caressed her body, his free hand running down to her stomach. Inuyasha began kissing her neck. Kagome looked at Kikyo, who could almost kick her. Kagome pushed Inuyasha away and said, "Inuyasha! What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know." He said, leaving the room.

"He's fun when he's drunk!" Miroku said, giving kouga a high-five.

"BED TIME!" TV said.

"I haven't even taken a shower yet!" Kikyo cried

"I can tell." Rin said.

"Fuck you!" Kikyo screamed, giving Rin the finger

"Good night Rin!" Kagome said, walking to bedroom two.

"Good night all." Miroku said

"Wet Dreams!" Shippo said

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison

"Miroku told me to say it!" Shippo cried

Everyone looked at Miroku.

"Attack!" Nuraku said, jumping on Miroku

I hoped you like the second chapter. Please Review! Danielle


End file.
